


芝加哥监狱故事

by Evathehuman



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evathehuman/pseuds/Evathehuman





	芝加哥监狱故事

01  
milkovich家出了一个bottom。这是Beckmann监狱最近最津津乐道的八卦。

这也不能怪他们啊，milkovich家一直都是大名鼎鼎的摧花恶霸，被他们操过的混混和弱鸡至少能打一场橄榄球赛，这里就和个现代的古罗马似的——插入是地位的象征，就算这里有80％的人是恐同。

一日为婊，终生是婊。弱者的菊花就是是公共资源，这就是监狱的默认规则。更何况监狱这个地方根本没他妈隐私，只要你被上一过次，第二天就会有一百根不同颜色不同形状的屌在你的洞口排起长队。

所以在一个再寻常不过的午餐时间，几乎所有人都得到了一个消息——milkovich家的小儿子是个漂亮基佬的小婊子，所有人都该提着裤子去上他了。

“来我的房间，婊子！”Gerard粗声粗气地说，光头上的纹身都因为激动亮了不少。Milkovich不说，他的小男友真他妈是个高级货，绿眼睛红嘴唇，一看就吸过不少大屌。那双眼睛看的他裤裆都要爆炸了，所有的党派都会为了他的交配权而大打出手，而Gerard决定赶在这之前先把这个小基佬好好地操一遍。

但这个新人好像完全没有意识到他在这里的新职位，他无动于衷地坐在座位上，甚至叉了一个他男友的肉丸到自己的盘子里。

“操你妈的。”那个矮个子·一看就是个Milkovich竖着一根中指去抢自己的肉丸，骂骂咧咧地不知道对着谁说。说实话，要不是老查理亲眼看到他们俩在房间里操的翻天覆地，Gerard会说这个Milkovich应该是他们一伙的。他认识老Milkovich——种族主义、厌恶基佬、热爱一切流血的活动，是个值得尊敬的好家伙，他的儿子们也都继承了他的优秀血统。谁知道这个小伙在哪碰了那些基佬病毒，可怜的家伙。Gerard的目光中带了些怜悯，“我先操完他，然后再操你。”他抱起胳膊，威严地说。“我会轻一点操你。”看在老朋友的面子上。

“你他妈要操谁？”小Milkovich从椅子上蹦起来扯着嗓子骂了起来，指关节按得啪啪作响。Gerard咧着嘴揉了揉自己的鸡巴，“你，和你的小男友，我要一个一个操的你们合不上屁股。”他蔑视地说，冲他们仰了仰头。周围爆发出嘈杂的哄笑声和口哨声，囚犯们拍着桌子跺着脚，大喊着一些和生殖器有关的单词和句子。

那个基佬小子叹了口气，拉住了他好像马上就要挥着拳头飞过桌子的男友，“没有谁要操谁，好吗。”他温温和和地说，听起来像个没胆子的娘娘腔。“你看，我们只是在吃午饭，不想惹什么麻烦。”

“从今天开始你们的午饭就是芝士香肠了，小婊子们，你们会爱上的。”Gerard哈哈大笑，隔着桌子就想伸手去抓他的领子，他鸡巴已经等到发痛了，他要让那个绿眼婊子先给他口一次，再狠狠插进他的屁眼里。

但还没等到他够到他的小美女，一记重重的拳头先撞到了他的脸上——是小Milkovich。Gerard捂住自己的鼻子，透过泪水模糊的视线看到那个小子跳到了桌子上，一连串脏话正源源不断地从他嘴里冒出来，就像正从Gerard鼻子里不断流出来的鼻血一样。

“干！”Gerard气急败坏地捂住鼻子，觉得自己丢了大面子。“抓住他！”他咆哮，几个小弟早就冲到了边上，一听到命令就七手八脚地去摁那个小王八蛋。小Milkovich在人群里左踢右踹，他打架确实有一手，但一拳实在难敌四手，很快他就吃了几个重重的拳头，被几个人驾到了Gerard面前。

Gerard眼角的余光看到他的小婊子站了起来，但他完全不在意，现在他满心想着怎么给这个不知道天高地厚的小子一个终身难忘的教训。“我要在这里上你。”他压低了声音咆哮，但由于他用一只手捏着自己的鼻子来止住鼻血，这可怕的咆哮变成了一种瓮声瓮气的怪声，营造出来的效果与其说是可怖倒不如说是滑稽。 

小Milkovich对此的回应是提起膝盖踢在了他的下巴上。

操操操操操！Gerard这下真的暴怒了，他今天要把这个小子操到脱肛再打断腿扔到西区去！他一把抓住小Milkovich在空中不停乱踢的腿，一只手去拽他本来就松松垮垮的裤子。  
但下一秒他就被一股巨大的力气掀翻了——他的后脑重重地磕在地上，胳膊被狠狠压在地上，鼻血因为仰头的关系流回了鼻腔。但他现在没法在意那个，因为一把塑料叉子磨成的小刀正稳稳地悬在他眼球上方两厘米的位置，而那个绿眼睛漂亮小基佬倒着的脸出现在他的视野里，表情平静。

“不许，碰他。”他的声音还是温温和和的，好像不是他踩着他的手臂要把人的眼睛挖出来似的。Gerard盯着刀尖都盯成了斗鸡眼，冷汗顺着他的光头流到了地上。“···把那个小狗屎放开，操！”他气若游丝地说，生怕动作大了会让刀尖碰到自己的宝贝眼珠子。小弟们面面相觑，犹犹豫豫地松开了抓着Milkovich的手。Gerard紧张地盯着刀尖和刀尖后方平静的绿眼睛，吓得鸡巴都软了。Milkovich落地的声音传来后，那只握着刀的手以一种缓慢但控制力极强的方式慢慢收了回去——刀尖在Gerard的视野里逐渐消失，他喘出了一大口气。

“你看，我们不想惹麻烦。”绿眼睛平静地说，从Gerard的身上爬了起来。Milkovich冲了过来，紧紧抓住了他男友的衣领。有那么一瞬间他看起来忧心忡忡，但下一秒暴怒就覆盖了它。他提了下裤子，然后转过身一脚踹在还躺在地上的Gerard身上，Gerard发出大声的惨叫。

没人过来阻止他——大多数人还没从刚才的情况里反应过来。这对小情侣是把Gerard一伙揍了一顿吗？囚犯们你看看我我看看你，感觉自己的裤裆都悄悄软了下去。Gerard还在地上打滚呻吟，他的小弟们也挨了不少拳头，狱警终于决定磨磨蹭蹭地来看一下了，于是这些茫然地囚犯们便一哄而散了。两个新人坐在原地，把周围餐盘里残留的士力架据为己有。

Ian对Mickey露出一个试探的微笑。

“我们之后再谈这个。”Mickey威胁道，恶狠狠地吃掉了Ian餐盘里的一个肉丸，想了想，又拽着Ian的领子撞上他的嘴唇。Ian从善如流地按住了他的后脑勺。

“嘿！不许在食堂搞基！”狱警有气无力地警告，象征性的敲了敲桌子。

————————————  
02  
Ian喜欢贴着Mickey，年少时小心翼翼的触碰，躁郁症时期无休止的发情，还有现在越来越严重的拥抱渴望症——只要是在没人的地方Ian就会像个巨型抱抱熊一样紧紧地抱着Mickey，把头埋在他肩膀那呼吸，好像空气通过他的皮肤以后都变的好闻许多似的。Mickey不得不经常把薅着他的头发把他甩到一边去。不是说他不喜欢这样，在经历了那么多操蛋事后说什么Mickey也不要再做个口是心非的bitch了，但现在，他们刚到监狱，正是Mickey开疆扩土的时候。更何况他们基本是在全芝加哥所有恐同恶棍的大本营出了柜，他不能被这些黏黏糊糊的事情分了心，如果现在不告诉Beckmann监狱谁才是老大总有一天他们会被破门而入的壮汉打烂脑壳然后操烂屁股。

Mickey可不是毫无准备地回来的。他带着一条墨西哥的大麻货源和一大本客户名单信心十足地进来的，如果这个名单可以顺利执行的话，基本上连着一个月每天都要有人被他敲破脑袋，所以在他的事业如火如荼地展开时刻，绝对不能有一个24小时黏着他的大码树袋熊。

“操，不准射在里面，你想让我带着一肚子精液去挖老吉米的眼睛吗？”黑头发男人怒气冲冲地把自己从一个紧到让人窒息的怀抱里挤出来，9英寸的大屌正好射了他一屁股。Mickey怒视着他的前男友。

“你知道我可以帮你的吧。”Ian放开他，懒洋洋地倒在床上。

“我们讨论过这个，变态杀人狂。”Mickey翻了个白眼，“我们现在最不需要的就是给你多几年刑期了。”

“但是你知道你的本子有圣经那么厚吧，你准备自己全部干完然后在这里呆一辈子吗？”Ian开始抚摸他的后背，Mickey发出一声舒服地感叹。

“我能跑出去，傻逼，等你两年结束了我就出去，这次再回墨西哥的话我可不用再穿狗屎连衣裙了。”

Mickey感觉Ian手上的动作停下了，他不满意地耸了耸肩膀示意他继续。但他没等到他想要的抚摸，取而代之的是背后传来急促断续的呼吸声。

“嘿，嘿！Ian！放轻松！慢一点！”Mickey吓得一个翻身抱住了身后的大个子，用手去掰他的脸。那张脸已经开始发白，绿色的眼睛瞪得巨大，他的胸腔像个破鼓风机一个快速地起伏，伴随着呼哧呼哧的奇怪声响。Mickey把他的脑袋紧紧捧在手里，贴着他的额头，焦急地想唤回他的意识。

“深呼吸——深呼吸！该死的，你过度换气了！看着我！GALLAGER！”

奇迹的，那双绿眼睛的好像听到了他的喊声，它们像一滩散掉死亡的阳光被他的呼喊复活了，在破碎的水面下重新聚合在一起，努力地望向那双不远处的蓝眼睛。急促的呼吸声渐渐平息了，Ian最后喘出了一大口气，瘫软在Mickey怀里。

汗水浸湿了Mickey的衣服，有那么一会他吓得不会说话了，抱着Ian像抱着一具尸体。

过了好久Mickey才找回自己的语言能力。“操你妈的Gallager，”他颤颤巍巍地说，“你把我吓得都要尿出来了。”

Ian发出一声短促而虚弱的笑声，他染成黑色的头发被汗黏成一缕缕，本来就白的肤色现在看上去更是惨白。“你要回墨西哥。”他突兀地说，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Mickey。

“操，我不回墨西哥去哪。”Mickey茫然地说，“你不会真想我蹲一辈子牢吧。”

“所以你是为我回来的。”

这不是个疑问句。Mickey开始有点醒悟过来是怎么一回事了，但他不知道怎么说。他不能说被Ian甩了后他还是跟个变态似的收集南区的新闻，他也不能说就算是Ian已经不想要他了他还爱他爱的要死。他向来不擅长表达自己，这种好像奉献似的矫情话想一想就会让他汗毛倒立。他那奇怪的自尊心每天都努力地运作着，不间断地填补着他那颗被摔得千疮百孔的心。他已经像个弃妇似的求过Ian了，但结果并不是很好，所以他没想过会出现这种情况——他以为他们会只是操，而这才是他擅长的。

“你为了我回来。”现在是黑毛的红毛完全没有理会Mickey的沉默，盯着他的眼睛又执着的重复了一遍。Mickey僵在那里，他有点难过，有点气恼，但这些都被他那点可悲的情感又被活生生掏出来的难堪所覆盖了。要是换到以前他会跳起来把他揍一顿，但现在他只是个眼巴巴地自己跑回来的前男友，他有什么资格要求这要求那呢？操，Ian可能会觉得他是在博取他的同情，或是个阴魂不散的前男友。

“行了，我知道你现在是全新版本的Gallager了，我没准备回来拴着你过以前的日子，”他拿小指挠了挠下巴，喉咙干的发紧。“操，反正你在监狱里也找不到什么好炮，我也回来赚一笔钱，出去后你爱上谁上谁，我不会绑架你去墨西哥的。”他猜他现在表情肯定像个被抛弃的婊子，所以他推开Ian，想要背过身去，但他的肩膀被紧紧地按住了，Ian捏着他的脸不让他挪开。

“晚上我会去挖老吉米的眼睛。”Ian说，眼睛通红，绿色的瞳仁闪着光。“然后要么我们在这住一辈子，要么我们开车去墨西哥。”

Mickey的眼睛睁大了。这个Ian让他有些不知所措，他已经习惯那个神经质又疯狂的Gallager了，但现在他似乎又回到了那个满脸雀斑空有一根巨屌的呆瓜时期了。他的眼睛里好像满是对他的爱，仿佛他是他最爱的人。

当一个人喜欢你，他脸上会出现那种表情的，你看到就知道了。Mickey想起Mandy说过的话，他曾经见过那个表情，但他早就确定Ian不再爱自己了，或者说不那么爱，所以他有些不确定Ian是不是真的在表达他脑子里幻想的内容。

他张了张嘴，声音卡在了他的喉咙里。“Fiona会把你头扯下来。”最后他说，脸上带了点尴尬的笑容。“你不是还有你的人生计划什么玩意的。”

“去他妈的Fiona。”Ian怒气冲冲地说。“去他妈的人生。”

“不会再离开你。”他把头埋在Mickey胸口——那个丑的要命的纹身的位置。那已经愈合的伤口好像又开始发热作痛，像Ian用声音又给它上了遍色。“如果Shim真的说了什么，那就是不要再放你走了。”

“Shim是什么鸡巴。”Mickey拧着眉毛抱怨，他开始感觉眼眶有些发热。

操，红毛傻逼才是那个喜欢哭哭啼啼的。他用手用力揉了一下眼睛，把Ian紧紧地搂在怀里。  
——————————————————————————————————

03  
Ian完全没有想到能再见到Mickey。

在一些模糊的梦里他见到过，梦到一些滑稽的墨西哥草帽，梦到他开着车消失在远处，梦到他和一些面目不清的男人接吻，但从来没有梦到过他站在面前，用小指挠自己的鼻子。

他看上去比离开前胖了一些，本来就垮下去的肩膀看起来更圆润了，穿着黄色的囚服让他看上去有些圆滚滚的。Ian甚至不确定他是不是真的站在那，还是自己脑子搞出的又一个幻象。他像个傻逼一样傻站在原地，大脑一片空白，差点因为忘记呼吸而憋死自己。

他看上去过得很好。

Ian几乎感觉不到自己的手脚了。他过得很好因为没有我。他早该得到一些好日子了，但现在他又得回到我这了。他僵硬地看着Mickey躺到床上，像猫一样舒展自己的身体。

“我在下，你在上。”黑发男人坏笑着说。他的脸看上去和小时候没什么变化，他笑着说话时就像躺在Milkovich家自己房间里烂七八糟的床上。Ian不能控制自己，他看见自己的身体扑过去，压在Mickey身上，像是有把枪要抢。他们头抵着头，鼻尖碰着鼻尖。Terry在外面看电视，Iggy在抽大麻，Mandy涂的指甲油味道从楼上飘了下来，而Ian试着去亲吻一个男孩的嘴。

他不知道自己能不能亲他。Ian感觉温暖的液体涌上他的眼眶，他的嘴唇开始颤抖。该死，他不知道自己还能不能够亲他，他曾经赢得了这项权力，但是后来被他自己搞砸了。他害怕Mickey会推开他——不用太大力气，只要Mickey轻轻推一下，他就会摔倒在地了。

但那双蓝色的眼睛看着他，像柔和的海面一样。Ian试图在里面找到愤怒，厌恶的情绪，但是一无所获。一只温暖的手按在了他的脖子上，用一种轻柔而坚定的力道把他往下按——  
“吻我，傻逼。”

Ian猛地压上了他前男友的嘴唇，他简直要放声大哭——Mickey好到他根本配不上，但是他又爱他爱到没法让他离开。这可能是Gallager一家永恒的命运——搞砸一切生活好的，推远所有他们爱的。Ian紧紧地抓着Mickey的手臂，生怕他下一秒就会溜走。

“我想你。”他一边吻他的脸和脖子，一边小声地说，好像做了什么错事一样。

“我好想你。”一颗眼泪掉了下来，融化在Mickey的肩膀上。

他害怕极了，他害怕Mickey在墨西哥有了新的男朋友，他害怕Mickey终于意识到他是个根本配不上他的垃圾，他害怕Mickey突然醒悟过来喜欢Ian Gallager是一件多么愚蠢的事情。他又着急又羞愧，又紧张又害怕，他想不到任何办法能够补救自己干过的傻逼事，他想不到怎样才能告诉Mickey他是真的爱他。他能想到的只是一遍又一遍地重复我想你，然后努力用自己的大鸡巴干到他爽上天。

“红毛傻逼。”他听见Mickey嘟嘟囔囔地说，伸手揉他的头发。Ian抬起头去找他的嘴巴，Mickey凶猛地吻了上来。

“我好爱你。”Ian Gallager对Mickey Milkovich说，希望这还不算太晚。

END


End file.
